Don't drink and bone
by sola-bola
Summary: after a wild night of partying Kai finds himself with a little problem MiguelXKai Mpreg, Yaoi, foul talk. Moved the rating up for mild lemon. Complete.
1. 8 Weeks

WARNING, MPREG AND YAOI

Kai sat in a waiting room, waiting for the receptionist to call his name up; he had been feeling sick and throwing up every morning for couple of days now but he had been feeling weird for about 8 weeks after the Christmas party that Mr. Dickenson threw annually.

Sure, he'd gotten a little drunk and made a complete fool out of himself by dancing around like an idiot, but at least he hadn't been alone, Miguel had gotten into some vodka and danced with him…then dragged him outside to make out and in the end Miguel had gotten into Kai's pants.

Kai shook his head, he felt so stupid and easy, and Ray had joked that maybe Kai was still hung over, he had after all nearly drank the whole vodka bottle alone.

Kai sighed heavily and looked around to get the memories of Miguel's strong arms holding him down and kissing his neck out of his head, he looked at the other patients who sat calmly waiting to be called, an elderly man with a hat, clearly bald 'God I hope I'll never become bald' Kai thought to himself then he noticed a young girl with a belly big as a pumpkin, clearly pregnant 'glad I'm not her' Kai then though and chuckled, the girl didn't look a day over 16, she sat there alone and read her Cosmo. Magazine.

"Kai Hiwatari" the lady in the reception called lazily out 'finally!' was the only thing that passed through Kai's mind then he stood up and walked into the doctor's office.

A mid 40's man greeted him and offered him a seat "good day Mr. Hiwatari, I'm Dr. Kumara"

"Morning doctor" Kai replied and sat down

"What seems to be troubling you?" the doctor asked and began writing something down

Kai shifted in his chair, he never liked sitting in a doctor's office and tell them about himself "well…I've been throwing up, a lot…for two weeks"

The man frowned " I see…let me do a blood test and take your pressure"

Moments later Kai walked out of that building with no answers and a needle wound…not happy

Kai had gone after doctor's orders and stayed in bed, he could use the rest anyway and he could catch up on his reading while he was at it.

Five days later, Kai was walking around the house, feeling bored and frustrated, he had nothing to do, he had finished his book and his teammates had gone out shopping.

He decided to give Dr. Kumara a call to see if had found anything interesting in his blood, he dialed the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Dr. Kumara's office" the doctor answered, "oh, yeah…Hi, it's Kai Hiwatari, I'm calling about my blood test I had about a week ago"

There was silence for a moment "ah, Kai" he said slowly, like he was in doubt "I think you better come down here, so we can have a little chat"

It didn't take Kai long to get dressed and catch the first bus down to the hospital.

Kai sat there while Dr. Kumara stared at a file, trying to figure something out "Mr. Hiwatari…is there a history of illnesses in your family?"

Kai thought for a moment, then shook his head slowly " I don't think so"

"No cancer…tumors?"

Kai shook his head again "no…oh but my mom did have depression…and my grandfather suffered from insanity"

The man frowned "not what I was looking for but this might be a problem later on perhaps"

The teen was confused "why would my mothers depression be a problem?"

"I'm not sure how to…you know what? I'll just blurt this out…Mr. Hiwatari…you seem to be pregnant"

It took a while for it to reach Kai's brain for him to hear right "say what now?"

"Pregnant, as in with child…knocked up…the oven is on" Kumara repeated

"I know what pregnant means!" Kai snapped at the older man "are you shitting me?" the man did not react, he looked calm and replied, "no…I'm not 'shitting' you"

Kai started to breath faster "this is bullshit!" he muttered "I knew the Abbey would come bite me in the ass after all these years"

That was the moment Kumara looked concerned "what happened in the Abbey, Kai?"

"Experiments" Kai muttered while he held his head in his hands "they altered my body…and I'm guessing for this!"

An hour later Kai walked out of the doctor's office, the only thing on his mind was that he had to call the father and tell him about everything.

And he did…

Kai had called up Miguel and invited him to go for some sushi at this small and cozy little place.

They sat awkwardly in silence and at their sushi until Kai cleared his throat "ok…there's a reason why I called you"

Miguel looked up "I think I know what it is…"

Kai looked surprised "you do?" he thought for a moment "what do you think it is?"

The blonde gave a small smile and took Kai's hand "you want another go with me right?"

The younger boy couldn't look more offended "WHAT?" he spat at him "NO! I'm pregnant you arrogant prick!"

Miguel looked blank for a moment "it's not mine!" he then demanded "it can't be mine"

"Then who's is it?" Kai pointed out "listen I'm not sure what I'm going to do about this but you can come with me to the doctor tomorrow and he'll answer all your questions"

Miguel, who was still not done wrapping his head around this, looked at Kai "how can you even be pregnant?"

Kai sighed "I'll maybe tell you later when I trust you"

The rest of the night went by calmly, the boys had sat and chatted their options about this baby, and Kai had confessed he wanted a girl but he didn't care either way, Miguel had agreed.

Miguel had paid for dinner even though Kai had argued, then he walked Kai home like a true gentleman.

The boys stood in front of the Granger Dojo where Kai was currently living with the rest of his team "well…this is me"

Miguel looked at the Dojo "you live with Tyson?" Kai only nodded a little "my god…how's that working for you?" Kai shrugged "I have Ray to keep me sane"

Miguel replied with a smile, and then he leaned awkwardly in and kissed Kai on the forehead "well, good night…I'll see you tomorrow at the doctors?"

Kai nodded but just as Miguel was turning to leave he called after him "Miguel!" the blonde stopped and looked hopeful at Kai "yeah?"

"I…you want to stay over?" Kai blushed and looked down at the street "it's easier if we just left together from this place, the hotel you're staying at is further away and…" but he was cut off by Miguel's lips pressing against his, Kai moaned in surprise and wrapped his arms around Miguel's neck to deepen the kiss

The two broke apart and the blonde whispered, "I'd love to"

…

The next day Kai and Miguel sat at the waiting room to see the doctor Kumara had recommended for them, it was very crowded, full of crying babies and mother or pregnant, wobbling women.

They were soon called into the office for a check up, the doctor showed them the baby's heartbeat and printed out a picture of Kai's uterus.

Dr. Wright wrote something down and smiled "well, it looks like you're about 8 or 9 weeks pregnant…and don't worry about anything Mr. Hiwatari, I have done my research about you and everything will be just fine"

Kai smiled and nodded "thank you"

Moments later Kai and Miguel walked out of the office with a lot on their minds "listen" Kai began "I'm going home to talk to my teammates" Miguel nodded "yeah, good idea"

They went their separate ways to speak with their teams to tell them the news of Kai and Miguel's baby.

…

Kai came home to find everyone there; even grandpa had sat down when Kai had told everyone he had to speak with them about something important.

Kai wasn't sure how to begin a conversation like this to his friends "ok…I have some news, it's either good or bad…I'm not sure myself right now"

Ray gave him a nod "what is it Kai?"

The blunette cleared his throat and started blushing "I'm sort of pregnant…and I think I'm dating"

There was silence for a short moment "h-how can you be…?" Hilary had started but didn't dare finish that sentence

Kai quickly shot in "it's really complicated, has a lot to do with the abbey" he then looked a little uncomfortable "I just wanted to tell you this because I didn't want you to be surprised when I suddenly go into labor"

"Who's the father?" Tyson asked and folded his arms; clearly thinking pretty hard about this, Kai blushed a dark shade "it's…well…Miguel"

"Miguel?" Tyson asked shocked "when did this happen?"

"The Christmas party…8 weeks ago…you don't approve?" Kai suddenly asked and looked more worried than ever, he was so afraid of what people thought of him that he actually had to ask his friend if they approved of him starting a family, Ray got up and went straight over to him

"Kai, if you want to have a baby, you'll have this baby" then he wrapped his arms around him "and we'll be there with you, no matter what"

And with these words the whole team agreed and they went over to congratulate him.

…

Miguel sat in a chair in a large hotel room he sheared with his team, he was looking at his team mates who were all doing something of their interest, Aaron going through his iPod, Matilda was going through her hair products and Claude was reading a book about philosophy.

The blonde Spaniard cleared his throat and got everyone's attention "I'm going to be a father" he said bluntly and smiled a little at the thought.

There was silence, until Matilda blushed a little and asked shyly "who…who's the girl Miguel?"

"Yeah!" Aaron nearly shouted, "You've been sleeping around and didn't tell us?"

Claude shook his head "Miguel, one would think you'd be smart enough to use protection"

Miguel got a little angry at their reaction "first of all, I haven't been sleeping around! And second…it's not a girl so I thought I didn't need any protection!"

Their faces went blank "not a girl?" Aaron now shouted, "How the fuck did that happen...who is it?"

The blonde cleared his throat once more "it's Kai Hiwatari"

Matilda stood up and walked out of the room, she had a look of despair in her eyes and was nearly crying.

The boys looked as she left, thinking she was probably just shocked about this whole thing.

Claude looked at Miguel worried "what are you going to do?" Miguel only shook his head "I think we're keeping it"

Aaron looked shocked "seriously?" he gave Miguel a grave look "I think you should abort it…pregnancies lead to infants that lead to your life being over! "

Claude looked outraged "WHAT?" he took Miguel's hand "no! Don't let him get to you…you can't do that to a poor child that hasn't even opened it's eyes and seen the world!"

The blonde shook his head "I don't think Kai would want to abort it, and neither do I" he then gave them a smile "we're going to have this baby"

"Then we're happy for you both" Claude said smiling, Aaron gave a little smile and nodded, after all he was going to be the cool uncle that would teach the baby how to swear, he could be fine with that.

…

A/N, Well…another Mpreg story, only with Miguel Kai who are the loves of my life right now :P

I really like how this is turning out, hope I'll stick with this

Lol and don't be mad at Miguel for his first reaction, how would you feel if some boy told you they were pregnant with your child? :P

And no, Aaron isn't an asshole; he just has different opinions than Claude and Miguel.


	2. 12 weeks

12 weeks.

Miguel had been feeling guilty about never doing anything for Kai, they had been hanging out for a month and he wanted to treat Kai like he was his boyfriend.

He decided to take him to a small restaurant and then go shopping at the mall; Kai had dragged Miguel into a store full of baby clothes and cribs.

"Look at that!" Miguel said laughing and picked up a small hat for babies and a pink dress, he put the hat on his head and the dress against his chest "hello mommy" Kai laughed at him "so that's what's going to come out of me in 6 months"

They walked around the store, Miguel holding some books about pregnancies and reading out loud to Kai "listen, you can't eat sushi…can't smoke cigarettes, Marijuana or crack…can't jump on trampolines…this is just a list of things you can't do!"

"Sounds like I can't do much" Kai said and chuckled

"Yeah, I'll be sitting on a trampoline, smoking crack and you'll just be dying of boredom"

Kai laughed sweetly, making Miguel smile at the sound.

…

As the weeks flew by Kai had been spending a lot of time with Miguel, they had been taking long walks and hanging out in Kai's bedroom or at the hotel, but they soon stopped going to the hotel because of how obsessive with excitement Claude had become.

"I live in Spain with both my parents and grandmother" Miguel said smiling, "my parents are going to love you!" Kai smiled a little and shook his head "maybe I'll meet them one day…have you told them about…you know" he asked and pointed at his small belly.

Miguel shook his head "not yet, I'm still wrapping my head around on how I'm going to tell them they're going to be grandparents" he then thought for a moment "have you told yours?"

Kai only shook his head sadly "I don't have a family Miguel…Tala and the boys are all I have" Miguel just answered with a small "oh" he had no idea how he should respond to that but it didn't take him long to put up a smile "don't worry, it's never too late to start one" he then leaned in and gave Kai a sweet kiss, Kai smiled when they broke apart, after all what Miguel said was true.

…

One sunny day, Kai, Miguel, Claude and Ray all sat in the heat and chatted lightly among themselves.

"So when will you give birth?" Claude asked, looking at Kai's stomach, a bump already swelling up after only 12 weeks.

"The doctor is telling us in late September" Kai said and put a hand on his stomach, Miguel smiled and put his hand over Kai's "we're having a little Libra"

Ray let out a chuckle "you think it's a boy or a girl?" they both shrugged "I think it's a boy, because the bump is growing quickly…but Kai likes to think it's a girl" Miguel answered.

Ray was about to say something when Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary all came running out of the dojo and towards them "what's going on guys?" Claude asked surprised by the looks of them.

"A tournament!" Tyson yelled out, even though the rest of the people were standing a foot from him "the BBA is having a charity tournament and Mr. Dickenson wants us in!" he seemed really happy over the news "oh man! This will be awesome!"

Kai thought for a moment "when is it?"

"A month away" Hilary said cheerfully "plenty of time to practice" Kai frowned "I'll be four months pregnant then…I think I could pull it off"

Miguel stood up quickly "I don't want you to compete!" he suddenly shot "the pressure could be too much and something could happen to you or the baby"

"Miguel, I'll be fine" Kai said slowly "I would like to beyblade a little though…I'll just wear a really big sweater and nobody will notice that I'm pregnant"

Miguel sighed, "It's not just that, I'm worried how people might take this AND I'm worried for your health"

Kai gave him a smile "I'll be fine" then he got on his toes and kissed Miguel "I promise"

They soon broke away from each other when Claude gave a long 'aww'

…

Two weeks to go until the tournament would be held; it would be in Japan so Miguel and the team decided to enter, since they were there to begin with.

The Battalion had taken the day off and were hanging at the hotel room, Claude and Aaron were playing cards and Matilda was reading her favorite book at the moment, it was called Twilight or something, Miguel didn't really know.

But stepping out on the balcony he took his phone out of his pocket and looked up 'Home', he pushed call and waited for an answer, it didn't take long.

"Hola" it was a female voice, his mother, it felt so good to hear her voice after such a long time.

"Hola mama" Miguel said kindly and smiled

"Miguel!" she practically screamed with joy of hearing the voice of her only son finally calling "how are you love?" she asked him immediately "are you having fun in Japan?"

"Yes, very much so, but there's a reason why I'm calling" Miguel said and paused

"Oh" Maria said "is it serious?"

Miguel chuckled "well, there's another tournament here in Japan in two weeks and I was wondering if you'd like to come and watch it?" Miguel asked sweetly, he would love to see his parents again and he thought this would be a perfect opportunity for them to meet Kai

"Of course dear, we'll book the next flight" Maria said thrilled "your papa and nana say Hi, and that we'll see you in a couple of days"

"Great" Miguel said smiling, and then they ended their conversation, Miguel put his phone back in his pocket with a sigh, and headed back into the hotel room.

He closed the balcony door as he stepped in, Matilda looked up and smiled at him "whom were you calling Miguel?" she asked sweetly.

"My parents…they'll be flying to Japan soon, for the tournament" Miguel said happily "oh, that's wonderful!" Matilda cheered, "I love your mother, she's so sweet"

Miguel nodded "yeah, I thought I'd finally introduce them to Kai and tell them I'm going to be a father"

The young girls cheer seemed to vanish all of a sudden "oh…" she simply said and went back to her book

Aaron and Claude both looked up "um…do your parents know…that you're gay?" Aaron asked and gave Miguel a weird look

"I think they have a hunch…" Miguel wondered "but I guess they don't…boy, it's going to be a big day when they arrive"

Claude smiled "don't worry Miguel, we'll be right there with you for support"

The blonde nodded and smiled with gratitude

…

Kai stood in the kitchen eating a Popsicle when Ray walked in; he gave a chuckle when he saw Kai bending over the sink to prevent the Popsicle to drip on him.

"Looking good Kai, you're already shining with pregnancy insanity" Ray commented as he took out a carton of milk from the fridge and poured himself a glass, Kai only glared but then noticed the milk "could you pour some for me too?"

Ray gave him a strange look "you're doing fine with that popsicle" Kai only shrugged "I got the sudden craving for milk" he then glared again "so give me milk" it didn't take Ray long to figure out that Kai's cravings were settling in, so he did as he was told and poured Kai a glass of milk.

Kai gave him a smile "thank you" then he took the Popsicle, dipped it in and took a bite "not bad…but not what I'm looking for" he muttered, clueless to Ray's horrible expression "what the hell Kai?"

Kai looked up "don't tell Miguel" he pleads and did the same thing again, Ray snorted "I won't if you'll stop that!"

The blunette soon figured out how ridiculous he must look, so he threw the Popsicle in the sink and finished the milk "we will never speak of this again" he threatened, then he went over to the fridge and took out a chunk of cheese and mayonnaise "god, I feel so disgusting!" he muttered as he started buttering up the cheese.

Ray only laughed "you're allowed to be when you're expecting a baby" he then walked over to Kai and put an arm on his shoulder "and you can yell at Tyson all you want without consciences"

Kai lit up "ooh I like that" he took another look at his mayo-cheese and frowned "this needs salt" Ray gave him another chuckle "you're insane!"

"No I'm not!" Kai suddenly snapped, "Why would you say such a thing?" Ray gave him a smile "because, you look cute when you're like this"

Kai gave him a confused look "you're not hitting on me are you? Coz…I'm kind of not available and…I have a deep dark secret" he then joked "hey, on a complete different matter…Miguel said he wanted me to meet his parents one day…"

"And?" Ray asked a little confused "you don't want to?"

"No, it's not that…but what if they don't like me?" Kai wondered, "What if they wont like the baby either…what if they hate me Ray?"

Ray gave a snort "you're being paranoid now"

"No, no I'm not" Kai began "people just generally don't like me…I have no people skills"

"And you get your stats from where?" Ray pointed out "you have like…tons of friends, ok maybe not tons but hey I like you"

Kai only snorted and punched Ray lightly on the shoulder "shouldn't you be training for the tournament?" he then shot at him, giving him a look that said 'get your ass out and train'

Ray saw the look and chuckled "right away sir, anything else sir?" He then turned around and was about the exit the front door when Kai's voice came "um…yeah could you go to the store and buy me a snickers bar?"

Ray only shook his head and smiled "of course"

…

Second chapter done yay Sola!


	3. 16 weeks

16 Weeks.

G-rev, made their way through a tight crowd of beybladers and fans at the bey arena, the loud chatter and laughter seemed amazing after some absence from competing with other teams "this is so cool!" Tyson said happily as he lead the way to the locker rooms for bladers.

"It's good to be back, that's for sure" Max happily pointed out, thus agreeing with Tyson, they made their way quickly to the locker rooms, when they entered there were already some teams there, like:

The White Tigers, they caught Ray's eye and he made his way over to hug his old friends, Mariah nearly screamed her head off with joy of seeing him.

The F-Dynasty siblings were seated on a bench chatting happily with the All Starz

And in the corner were the infamous Russians, the Blitzkrieg Boys having a conversation with none other than Miguel and Claude of the Battalion's; Matilda was making her way to her good friend Mariah while Aaron sat nearby with his iPod.

Kai smiled at the sight of Miguel having such a nice chat with his friends, 'maybe it won't be so terrible to tell them after all' Kai thought as he made his way over to them.

"Kai!" Bryan yelled out happily as he took Kai into a hug, Tala and Spencer both smiled a bright smile and hugged him as well "it's so good to see you" Spencer said cheerfully and patted Kai's head in a brotherly manner.

Tala's joy seemed to fade a bit when he saw what Kai was wearing; it was a large black hoodie with the words "Bey Mafia" on it, "is that my hoodie?" he asked "it is, I have been looking for that"

Kai only grinned "sorry, you know how much I love it!"

Spencer only shook his head "why are you wearing it?" he wondered "you feeling a bit self-conscious?"

"Well" Kai began "I need to talk to you about something" he then dragged them to the end of the room where no one could hear them, Miguel and Claude fallowed them because they knew exactly what this was about.

When the group stood alone in the corner Kai gave a sigh and took Miguel's hand, Tala's eyes widened "oh no you don't" he then took Kai's hand away from Miguel's "my Kai will not date some…Spanish…playboy!"

Miguel looked offended "I'm not a playboy!" he argued "besides, why don't you let Kai finish, he's not done yet!"

Bryan put his hand on Tala's shoulder "chill dude, let him finish"

Kai started again when Tala had calmed down, but he didn't take his glare of Miguel "Tala, please be as understanding as you possibly can…this is important to me"

The redhead focused his attention on Kai after hearing this, something was up and he had the feeling he would have to be there for Kai "just tell me" he muttered, "I'm here no matter what"

Kai gave a sigh; Miguel put his hand on his back and smiled at him "just tell them Kai" the boy nodded and looked at his family "I…I'm pregnant"

A moment of uncomfortable silence graced them until Tala screamed at the top of his lungs "YOU'RE WHAT?"

Every eye was on them and the mutters broke soon out "what going on?" "It's just the Russians, they are all insane"

Bryan took Kai's face in his hands "I was so sure I thought you that if you were going to slut around town with Spanish playboys you would use a condom!"

"Shut up!" Kai hissed, "nobody within the BBA know and I'd like to keep it like that!"

"So, um…are you getting married or something?" Spencer asked hesitant, both Kai's and Miguel's eyes went wide "no, no, no…no" they both said at the same time "we are just having this baby and then…we'll see what happens" Kai explained shyly.

The small teen looked up at Tala who hadn't said a word since his outburst, he was looking angrily at Miguel who seemed to be glaring back, the redhead then gave out a heavy sigh and grabbed Miguel by the shirt "I guess congratulations are in order" he then hugged his fellow captain and gave out a loud laugh "you horny dogs!"

Bryan and Spencer took this as an ok to congratulate them and was Bryan the first one to take Kai into a tight hug, Spencer soon fallowed and Tala was the last one to take Kai in his arms and Kai happily hugged him back.

…

The tournament had been a great success, even if he was four months pregnant Kai was still able to shake the earth with Dranzer, and nearly destroying poor Mariah's blade…not on purpose though even though she claimed he did.

"Where did you get that extra power of your Hiwatari?" Rick bellowed at him exited later in the locker room "Rick is right Kai, it's like it was two of you blading with Dranzer" Julia said cheerfully, Kai only smiled a little and shook his head he then put a hand on his stomach "I have no idea…lot's of training I guess"

Miguel grinned at him from behind Julia, Claude on the other hand was eyeing him suspiciously; he then turned to Miguel and muttered something "Kai's blading turned overly powerful all of a sudden…you think it's the baby?" the blond shrugged "I'm not sure but this is not the right place to talk about the pregnancy" Claude only gave him a nod and dropped it.

A couple of feet from them stood a very pissed off Mariah, she held her blade and was eyeing Kai with hatred, she then made her way over to them to give Kai a piece of her mind when she stopped dead in her tracks of hearing something very interesting, it was that Claude who was muttering something about a baby, she looked confused for a bit until she heard Miguel confirm it "…not the right place to talk about the pregnancy"

'So Kai is pregnant, I wonder who the father is' she thought, then she smiled to herself 'I always knew he was a little slut' she then turned around and made her way to the exit, after all she had a party to get ready for.

…

"Good god! I look fat in everything I own!" Kai said bitterly to Ray who sat on his bed, the raven haired boy only chuckled at him "geez, only four months and you're complaining about your body already"

Kai only huffed as he put on a navy blue sweater over a white shirt "I'm mortified here, I can't believe I'm already showing"

"Why are you so worried about this party?" Ray asked curious as he stood up to look in Kai's mirror "it's just the teams and some personal guests" he pointed out as he tried to fix his hair.

"Because Miguel's parents will be there AND I look pregnant!" Kai pointed out back "you're not helping me at all like you promised, you dick!"

"Ok, I only offered to help because I like seeing you freak out" Ray said and laughed thus earning him a navy blue sweater in the face "I'm kidding!"

"Why don't you wear that hoodie you wore today?" Ray suggested Kai only raised an eyebrow "to a party?"

"Yeah"

"I knew I should have asked Hilary to help me instead of you" Kai sighed and shook his head, he then turned back to his closet and tried to dig out something to wear "what about this?" he held a simple black long sleeved shirt and black jeans.

"Beautiful" Ray said lazily "can we go now?" he watched Kai get dressed in a hurry and then dragged him out of his bedroom and down stairs where people were waiting.

…

G-Rev, The Battalion's and the Blitzkrieg Boys walked into a big room filled with people and bladers, the press was also there doing reports on the event.

"Can I hold your hand?" Miguel whispered into Kai's ear as they walked in, Kai only smiled and nodded, he placed his hand in Miguel's and let him lead the way to their table.

"People are staring at us" Miguel muttered and laughed, Kai looked around and noticed that he was right, people seemed to be very confused by them being together and were even muttering among themselves.

They only shrugged it off, let them gossip all they want the couple didn't care.

Miguel led Kai to a table where a woman and a man sat, they seemed to be in their forties and were happily talking to each other, the man was tall and well built and had a lot of blond hair while the woman was tad shorter and was a little on the heavy side but still very pretty, her blue eyes seemed to shine when she noticed Miguel walk over to them.

"Mama, papa…this is Kai Hiwatari" Miguel said as he sat down with them, Kai did as well and gave them a small smile "Kai, this is Maria and Anthony Lavalier, my parents"

"It's so nice to meet you Kai, is that a Japanese name?" Maria asked curious "Kai is, but Hiwatari is a Russian family name"

"You're Russian?" Anthony asked

"Well, half sir…my father was Russian but my mother was here from Japan" Kai explained, Miguel smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Me and Kai here, are actually dating" Miguel announced to his parents, making Kai blush a bit "have been for about four months now"

Maria smiled "is that so?" she put her hand on her husbands arm and smiled "if you are happy then we are happy" Anthony only smiled and nodded.

They sat and chatted most of the night with Miguel's parents, Kai learned that Maria and Anthony owned a little grocery shop back in Spain where they sold their own vegetables and herbs, Anthony was also a farmer and owned a large land with his brother, Miguel's uncle.

Apparently Miguel had a large family, he even threw in that "all they did was eat and talk and eat some more" making Maria laugh.

"Your parents are so sweet" Kai said kindly as they made their way over to the exit, Miguel's parents not far behind "they seemed to like you, I was thinking we'd take them out to dinner tomorrow night and tell them about…you know" Kai nodded, knowing fully well what he was talking about.

"You really think nobody knows?" Kai asked hesitant, Miguel only shook his head "you don't look that pregnant, if anyone asks you can just tell them the doughnuts really call to you" he joked making Kai laugh a bit.

"So skinny little Kai finally started eating huh?" came a snide voice besides them, the couple stopped and looked to their right where Mariah stood, beside her was the American redhead Emily.

"Mariah, please we are not in the mood to pick a fight right now" Kai explained calmly, as much as this girl pissed him off he was not going to pick a verbal fight with the pink haired girl in front of his child grandparents.

"Oh I don't want to fight," she said sweetly, almost too sweetly for Kai's taste "I just wanted to tell you how great our battle was…even if I lost"

"Well, thanks…you were really good yourself" Kai replied quickly "now, we have to go" he then grabbed Miguel's arm and started dragging him out but as he opened the door Mariah screamed after him "oh and Kai, congratulations on the pregnancy!"

It was like time had stopped, as soon as her words had droned out Kai could see the blinding lights of the cameras from the paparazzi, the shocked faces of bladers and the horrified faces of Miguel's parents.

And the worst of all, the mean and smug face of Mariah 'how did she find out?' Kai thought moments before the questions hit them.

"Kai, Kai are you really pregnant?" came a question from a reporter "who's the father, is it Tyson the world champion?"

Question after Question hit them until the worst one came "Miguel, is this boy really pregnant?" came Maria's voice.

The couple turned to them, they looked disappointed and shocked "mom, dad" Miguel began "I was going to tell you over dinner but…yes, it's true, I'm becoming a father"

…

Chapter 3 done, wow Mariah's just such a bitch isn't she?


	4. 20 Weeks

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews

…

20 weeks

It had been a week since the party and the media out burst and Kai was feeling really down over all the unwanted attention.

"Listen to this" Tyson began as he read from Bey-gossip "Rumors have been confirmed by one of our top bladers, Mariah Wong (18) that Kai Hiwatari is indeed pregnant with Tyson Grangers baby"

"This is bullshit!" Hilary suddenly yelled out "that pink haired monster is really pushing my buttons"

"Yeah, who does she think she is?" Claude agreed with her "she's just making this up to get attention"

"Well, the baby thing is right…she only got the father wrong, but come on…she's just a little pissed off, lay off her" Ray chuckled, not really in the mood to be talking bad about his friends.

"Why are you defending her?" Aaron asked curious "you have a crush on her or something?"

"What? No!" Ray argued, "Even though I defend her doesn't mean I have a crush on her, you are so immature"

"I may be immature!" Aaron argued back "but I'm not a stuck up asshole like you Ray, at least I defend my friends unlike you!"

"You think I'm not defending Kai?" Ray yelled back at the dark skinned boy "I'm probably the only one in this house who actually helps Kai around with the pregnancy, I run out to the store for him and get him whatever he needs…you know why, because he's my best friend"

"Some 'best friend' you are, someone verbally attacks him and you go and defend the other person instead o Kai"

As they all argued with each other 'about who was the bad guy' in all this Kai gave a deep sigh, Tala and Bryan looked really confused and Miguel rubbed his temple as he read more about Kai and "Tyson's" baby.

"Why are they talking about you like you're not even there?" Tala muttered to Kai and he shrugged

"Ok, I've had enough!" Kai suddenly yelled, the room fell silent "I have to go and meet my doctor…and then me and Miguel have a date with the grandparents and in the mean time I'd like you all to shut up about this…nobody is the villain in this, people were bound to find out sooner or later"

"You want me to come with you to the doctor?" Miguel asked as he took his eyes from the magazine, Kai simply nodded "yeah, I think that's a good idea"

The couple left the crowded dojo, leaving the group to argue among them.

…

"I see you're getting bigger by the day" Dr. Wright said cheerfully as he put the extremely cold gel on Kai's ever expanding belly, he winced at the cold.

"Yeah, well…I am growing something in there" Kai only replied, Dr. Wright chuckled and put the sonar on his lower stomach, the then turned the computer screen to Kai and Miguel and pointed at a dark shadow "see, this is your baby...there's a steady heartbeat and everything seems to be normal, now would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Kai turned to Miguel and gave him a smile, the Spaniard smiled back then whispered something to Kai and the bluenett nodded "we don't want to know" he then said to the doctor and the older man nodded.

…

"So, should we like, buy a bunch of yellow stuff or green?" Kai asked the blond as they browsed through a large baby store.

"I'm not sure…I always thought green was kind of a boy color…so I guess we buy yellow stuff" Miguel said thoughtful as he picked up a little pink dress.

"But, what if the baby doesn't like yellow?"

Miguel laughed, "The baby isn't going to care if it wears yellow or green"

"Do you know what I was thinking?" Kai suddenly asked

"What were you thinking my beautiful pregnant strawberry?" Miguel joked

"Where are we going to put this baby?"

"Well, hopefully in a crib because I don't think it would be very happy about sleeping on the floor" the Spaniard laughed, Kai punched him playfully on the shoulder "that's not what I meant…I meant what are we going to do, I don't want to bring a baby into the chaotic soundings of the dojo and are we really going to raise it in a hotel room?"

"That does make sense" Miguel wondered "well, we could…you know, move in with each other"

"Yeah, but are we really ready for that?" Kai replied, "It's such a big commitment"

Miguel laughed loudly at his reply "and a baby isn't?"

Kai then realized how stupid he had sounded, "Ok, ok I see what you mean"

The blond grabbed him into a hug and kissed his forehead "we'll figure it out"

…

The couple sat in uncomfortable silence across from Mr. and Mrs. Lavalier, they were sitting at a nice restaurant that was located a few miles from town.

After more then an hour of silence Anthony spoke up "so, you're becoming a father?" he directed his question at Miguel, who cleared his throat "yes, we are expecting in late September, maybe early October"

"I see" Maria said thoughtful "have you thought about when the wedding will be?"

"What?" Kai suddenly spat out "um…Mrs. Lavalier, Miguel and I haven't planed on getting married"

"So, this will be a bastard child" Maria said as she looked at her son "my first grandchild will be born a bastard"

"Mom, please it's not like that…it's not like we planed to get pregnant" Miguel explained but was cut off by his mother "so, this was just…sex, there's no love"

"Well, not…yet anyway" Kai answered before Miguel could, Anthony gave Kai a look, he seemed to be trying to control him self from saying something rude.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lavalier" Kai began once more "I told Miguel about this and gave him a choice, he chose to stay in this with me, he could have walked away and pretended that neither me or this baby existed and for that you can be proud of, for raising such a wonderful man"

Maria seemed to smile at Kai's words "at least promise me you'll have my grandchild baptized, I can't stand the thought of that beautiful baby burning in hell"

"We are very religious" Miguel muttered to Kai and he nodded "I promise you Mrs. Lavalier, we will baptize this baby"

"Please call me Maria," The woman said smiling, obviously happy about winning the argument on the baptism.

"Well, now that we are on first name basis, Kai please call me Tony" Kai smiled and nodded.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Tony asked thoughtful "because I know your grandfather would be honored if you named your first son after him Miguel"

Miguel shook his head "we don't know the sex of the baby, and we haven't thought of any names yet"

"Actually, I was thinking if it were a girl" Kai suddenly began, he sounded a little nervous "if maybe we could name our daughter after my mother, Nelia?"

"That's a beautiful name" Maria whispered, "It's actually Spanish, means yellow"

"I didn't know that" Kai answered "but it was just a thought…we don't even know if it's a girl or not"

The evening went by quickly after that, Miguel's parents seemed to warm up to Kai very quickly and to the idea of having a grandchild, they had even decided to extend their stay in Japan to help them out with the pregnancy and to be there during the birth.

"We will come by tomorrow, I want you to take some vitamins Kai, it's good for you and the baby" Maria said as they were saying their goodbyes outside of the restaurant.

Miguel chuckled at his mom; he was guessing they would be hearing a lot of her nagging until the baby was born.

…

A week later the media outburst had finally cooled down, they were now saying that it was Miguel's baby instead of Tyson's, how they figured it out was beyond Kai but he didn't dwell on because now they weren't printing lies about him.

"So, I've been looking at some apartments and I found a really good one" Miguel said and handed Kai the news paper, it was opened on real-estate, Miguel sat down next to him and pointed at a small picture "see, 3 bedroom, one bath and view over the park"

"Sounds nice" Kai agreed, "We could go look at it later this week" the blond smiled brightly "great I'll make the call"

"So you're really moving out?" came Ray's voice, he sounded a tad upset "yeah, I mean…I don't want to burden you guys with a kid and let's face it, you would go insane over all the crying and screaming"

"That's not true" Ray argued "I won't go insane, I'll even help you take care of it!"

"Ray, please…I'm moving out, I can't stay with Tyson for the rest of my life anyways"

"Fine, but bear in mind…I will be over at your place a lot!"

Kai laughed at his friend "that's fine with me"

…

**Due to a very stupid review I got for the last chapter that later resolved in an argument, I was called stupid, sexist and other mean things in this argument and she said my story was pathetic, stupid and bad, so I decided to have this chapter shorter than usual and I know it's not as interesting as the last ones but that's only because my vibe totally left me after the argument. And for that I am sorry! **

**I just want to point out, I don't care whom your fav. Characters are or how you like them to act, this is MY story and I will write what the fuck I like and if you aren't happy about it then don't read it, thank you…and I refuse to answer reviews that are about how OOC I make them to be. So don't even try to argue with me. **

But…on lighter notes…

yay, Miguel and Kai are moving in with each other, lol and I'm really likening Miguel's parents here…all religious and stuff.

Next chapter will be up soon, it will be longer and funnier I promise!

Be good my darling, don't drink and bone without a condom this weekend!


	5. 24 weeks

I just want to thank you all for your beautiful reviews! You guys are the best **hugs**

And I also like to say to a little coward that sent me anonymously, badass writer, that you sure act brave to call my friend's jerks and me arrogant!

…

24 weeks.

Moans escaped Kai's lips as Miguel slowly and steadily thrusts into him "deeper" Kai whispered.

"I can't go deeper" Miguel replied, Kai looked at him annoyed "why not?" the rhythm had stopped and now Miguel was simply lying on top of Kai "I…I'm afraid that if I go any deeper or faster I might…you know"

"No I don't know" Kai said harshly, this ridiculous conversation was really annoying the hell out of him when all he needed was to get laid.

"You know…poke the baby, with my dick" Miguel said awkwardly "or crush it, I mean there's no shell in there, I don't want a flat baby"

"Are you kidding me?" Kai spat out "the doctor said it was fine for us to have sex!"

"I know, but I don't want the first thing he sees is my penis in it's face" the blond said, "maybe we could do you on top, because I'm really scared that I'll crush the baby" Kai an annoyed sigh as they switched their position, Kai on top of Miguel.

They started again but had to stop soon when Kai told Miguel off about touching his hips "don't, I can't concentrate like this"

"What? Why not?" Miguel asked confused "because I'm so fat and I can see you staring up at my five chins!"

"What?" Miguel whispered, "No, no you have a beautiful chin" Kai got off of him and sighed, Miguel put a hand on his and asked, "you want to do doggy?"

"No, I do not want you to fuck me like a dog!"

"I'm not fucking you like a dog, it's just doggy style…it's just the style, we don't have to go outside or anything" Miguel explained, he was starting to sound very dumb to Kai, maybe it was because Kai was scaring the shit out of him "you want to try on our side, that could work"

The bluenette only nodded and turned to his side, Miguel did the same and they started again, the blond held Kai's stomach as he started thrusting.

Kai began moaning in pleasure with each thrust and soon Miguel started going faster but as he did he felt a kick from the baby and yelled out if surprise.

"Why did you stop this time?" Kai hissed

"The baby!" Miguel said still in shock "it kicked"

"It's normal, now keep going" Kai said annoyed, trying to get the blond to continue but failed.

"No, this felt different!" the blond sounded scared "my penis must have been like, inches away from it's face and it didn't like it!"

"I've lost it" Kai finally muttered

"You've lost it?" the disappointment in Miguel's voice was almost heartbreaking to Kai, well if he hadn't made such a big deal out of this Kai would feel sorry for him…but he didn't.

"Yes, I've lost it" he then sat up and but his boxers back on "don't worry, I won't make you do this again"

Miguel only tossed his head down on his pillow and muttered; "shit"

…

The fallowing morning was tense and awkward, Miguel and Kai seemed to be fighting a lot these days and living around them was taking it's toll on the other bladers "I can't believe they are at it again" Hilary complained to the rest of the gang

"It's very normal for Kai to slash out at everyone around him right now" came Tala's voice from the kitchen door "why do you say that?" Tyson asked annoyed.

"Well, he's 6 months pregnant…he's becoming more and more hormonal by the week" Tala explained, every eye in the room was on him, he simply grinned "I read Miguel's baby books, 'what a father should expect'"

"Why on earth did you do that?" Aaron asked "well, I promised Kai I'd be there for him so I did my homework, you do realize I'll be there when the baby is born"

"I think it's sweet" Matilda said happily "to have a man show so much responsibility" she then gave Tala a shy smile and blushed, the red head only grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I love a man who can take charge" said Hilary and gave Tala a flirty eye; she and Matilda then gave out a giggle.

Tala barked out a laugh "well, you two should go find Spencer, he not only read Miguel's books but also Kai's!" he then winked at him "and he's actually the straight one in the group"

The girls blushed as they watched the redhead leave the room and then started whispering something to each other.

…

Tala stepped out of the dojo only to find Kai sitting alone outside, he sat down next to him and put a hand on his back "you feeling fat?" he then suddenly asked making Kai shoot a glare at him

"How did you know?" Kai asked annoyed

"Well, for one you look fat and second…I heard you yell it at poor old Miguel last night"

"Oh, well…shut up" Kai shot pathetically back; he had tears in his eyes but tried to hide them by looking at his shoes.

Tala wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and let him cry on his shoulder "don't take me seriously Tala, I cry over everything now"

"It's normal"

They sat in silence for a while, just like they had always done as kids back at the abbey "I missed this" the redhead whispered and whipped away Kai's tears "I miss seeing you every day and comforting you when you feel down"

Kai nodded "I wish you didn't have to go back to Russia" he whispered and looked at his best friend "it's too far"

Tala only smiled at him "don't worry, I'm not leaving yet"

…

The sweat dripped down Miguel's forehead as he finally stopped running, he looked back to see Claude walk right to him "damn, I hate going jogging with you…you run to damn fast!"

The blond Spaniard had taken up jogging again to rid his body of all the frustration that came with preparing for fatherhood.

"Yeah well, I need to run fast to burn fast" Miguel unintentionally spat at his friend, Claude looked a little hurt by his sudden out burst "don't take your problems out on me!"

"I'm sorry Claude" Miguel began "I'm just…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah" the blond admitted, "what if I'm not fit to be a dad?"

"Well, you two are quite young…maybe too young but I think that if the love is there, it will work out fine"

"You know we've been fighting a lot, me and Kai"

Claude rolled his eyes "so I've heard"

Miguel sighed "and about the most stupid things too!" he looked at his friend who had sat down on a bench, he sat down next to him "about names, schools, if we should move to Spain, or stay in Japan"

"Well, I think you should get your head out of your ass Miguel" Claude suddenly said, "You're acting like an idiot"

Miguel was taken back by the choice of words his normally very humble friend had used "why are you talking like a brute?"

"I've been hanging out a lot with Tala" Claude said shyly and blushed "he's really nice"

Miguel only looked more confused than ever.

"But like I was saying; you're acting like an idiot, don't you think Kai is freaking out just like you, or even more…he is the one who has to give birth, you should be with him and calm him down, not go jogging with me!"

It all made sense, Claude was right, he was an idiot for leaving Kai alone to worry…he should be there with him, whispering soothing words but like an idiot he ran away from his problems.

"You're right" he muttered then sprang to his feet "I have to go" he then started running back to the dojo, Claude only stood up "there's no frigging way I'm running back" he said to himself and started walking back the same way Miguel had ran.

…

Kai still sat in the same spot, he had a hand on his belly and stroked it soothingly, and he smiled a little when the baby decided to kick lightly but as soon as the second kick came he noticed that he wasn't sitting alone anymore, it was his handsome boyfriend who had came running and taken a seat next to him.

"I'm…" Miguel began but Kai shushed him "don't, here, feel" he took Miguel's hand and put it on the same spot as the baby had kicked, and there it was, a light kick, a sign of life in there.

"I was so shocked last night that I couldn't really see how beautiful it was" the blond whispered "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I shouldn't have left this morning"

"It's fine, I'm sorry too for snapping at you" Kai whispered lovingly, he then leaned to Miguel and kissed him lightly on the lips "I'll be more careful of what I say in the future"

A smile crept on Miguel's face and he turned Kai's face with his other hand to him, he kissed him again only this time more deeper and lovingly.

"I can't wait to start a family with you" Miguel then said "I don't care about anything else right now, as long as I'm with you and this baby then I'm fine"

…

Two weeks had passed and Kai's and Miguel's relationship seemed to blossom, every time Kai got hormonal he would simply go out for a walk to cool himself down, Miguel would sometimes join him to keep him company or simply just because he wanted to.

But this time when they were taking a walk they had a destination, he wasn't far from the dojo but yet far enough to call it a distance.

Miguel and Kai made their way with the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Battalions over to their new apartment.

As Miguel opened the door to their new home the crowd gasped, the apartment was bigger than expected and very bright, the two teams stepped inside to take a look.

"This is a beautiful place!" Matilda said happily "it's so big"

"They weren't kidding when they said there was view over the park!" Bryan said as he stepped out to the balcony "there are swings and shit for your kid down there!" he yelled at them, making it echo through the empty place "yes we know Bryan" Kai said and laughed at him, he stepped out with him and pointed over to a large building "and there's a beyblading facility for toddlers"

"That's so cool!" Spencer said happily, they went back inside and looked more around "just promise us that your kid will become world champion before Tyson's kid will so we don't have to listen to him brag about his kid as well!" Tala laughed as he put a hand over Claude's shoulders, making him blush a dark red.

"Oh we promise!" Miguel said "but my son will become the best football player of all as well!" he said proudly, Kai had always known how much Miguel loved football and he was sure that this kid would have to suffer some tantrums from his dad about going to practice.

"Who says it's a boy?" Kai said as he kissed his cheek "maybe it's a ballerina!"

"That would be so cute!" Matilda said happily "wouldn't it Spencer?" the large blond smiled sweetly to the small girl "sure, I'm more for football but whatever" she gave him a nudge in the ribs playfully.

Miguel only smiled at the sight of his best friends flirting with Kai's friends, and to see them flirt back was even funnier.

"We are going to be one big fucking family!" Bryan said and laughed "I got dibbs on the couch!"

…

Lol Bryan reminds me of myself, always cursing happily like a sailor.

Yay, more pairings, I promised a little longer chapter and funnier so here it is, I do hope you liked it.

Tala/Claude is a classic for me but Spencer/Matilda seems so cute! It's my new straight pairing lol

**So what do you think? Boy or girl?**

Njanjanja!


	6. 28 weeks

28 weeks.

Kai woke up in his new apartment to the smell of eggs and bacon and the sweet sound of Spain, he slowly sat up in bed, as it was getting harder by the month to move quickly and normally.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where Miguel stood over the stove only in his black boxers.

The Spaniard was moving to the beat of the music and singing in his native tong, completely unaware that Kai was standing in the doorway with a bright smile and quite amused.

"Having fun?" Kai finally asked and Miguel snapped out of his world and smiled brightly at Kai, he danced over to him and took his hands, urging him to move with him to the music.

"Why are you so happy?" Kai asked as he chuckled at Miguel's silly behavior, the blond shrugged "I woke up this morning, looked at you and suddenly felt this…joy!"

"Well, that's good?" Kai said unsure, smile still on his face but mixed with a little confusion, he had never seen Miguel like this, dancing around and singing, then it clicked "has my nagging made you insane?"

The Spaniard barked out a laugh "no, no I'm just…happy" he replied to Kai's stupid question as he went back to cooking "you hungry baby?"

Kai only nodded and sat down by the kitchen table, still smiling at his boyfriend, the way he moved smoothly to the music and had got up early to make then breakfast filled Kai with happiness, his beautiful smile and deep blue eyes, his messy blond hair and his bronze tan…it all made Kai happy, with every word that Miguel said to him, to make him smile or to comfort him was amazing and it wasn't until way to late that Kai suddenly blurted out to him when he sat down "I love you"

The blond didn't say anything, and it seemed like hours to Kai but in the end he smiled at him, took his hand and looked into his eyes "I love you too"

Hearing Miguel say it back was so good "really?"

The blond nodded and smiled "really"

…

"Open up lovebirds" came the very loud voice of Bryan, as he knocked hard on the door.

Kai opened the door annoyed "what on earth is going on?" he stepped out of the way to let the Blitzkrieg Boys in and also the Battalion and Ray stepped in last and gave him a sheepish look, Kai only glared at them.

"What's going on?" came Miguel's voice from the bedroom

Kai sighed, "Put on some pants…we have visitors" the only thing that came from the bathroom was a grunt "It's a Sunday, I was planning to be in bed all day!"

The blond finally came out of the bedroom fully dressed, minus socks; he gave the boys a confused look "what are you doing here?"

"We came to tell you the good news!" Spencer said exited

The couple looked even more confused, Kai gave Tala a look that said 'what the hell' and he only smiled "Kai, we are moving to Japan!"

"Don't you dare lie to me Ivanov!"

Tala laughed and wrapped his arms around him "I'm not…we got an apartment not far from here, I'm going back to school, so is Spencer and Bryan…"

"Is joining the police academy!" the silver haired teen said happily "I'm going to become a cop like my dad!"

Kai always knew Bryan wanted to be a cop so it wasn't as much of a surprise to him as it was to Miguel who was almost gaping at him, the crime dog Bryan a cop was strange but he never did anything too bad…only small stuff like street fights, graffiti with Tala and maybe one or two wallets napped from business men.

The Spaniard made some coffee and the group sat down to chat, it seemed to Miguel that there were two new couples in the group as Tala and Claude sat a little too close to each other and Matilda was holding Spencer's hand tightly as she chatted to Kai about baby names.

…

The couple made their way to their monthly doctors appointment the next day.

Kai stood on a weighting scale as a nurse wrote down his weight "I should take off my shoes…or my belt buckle, my belt buckle is huge!" he said nervous at the weight.

"Don't worry, the baby wants you to gain a whole lot of weight…this is normal" the kind nurse said and gave him a smile.

Miguel chuckled thus earning him a glare from Kai.

The doctor walked in with a piece of paper in his hand "so Kai, how is the pregnancy treating you?" the bluenette shrugged "fine I guess, I cry a lot though…I think it's the hormones because I never cried before I got pregnant"

"That's normal…I meant how do you feel towards the end of it all?" Dr. Wright asked again "are you scared to give birth, any depression?"

"I'm…" Kai began "I'm a little scared, not really sure what's going to happen when I give birth but no depression, why?"

The doctor looked at him to see if he was lying "because Dr. Kumara told me there was a case of depression in your genes and some mental illness?"

"What does that have to do with the pregnancy?" Miguel asked as he took Kai's hand.

The older man sighed, "There's a risk of Kai getting depressed once the baby is born and that might lead to him not wanting anything to do with the baby"

"That won't happen" Kai said, he looked miserable after hearing that he might neglect his baby; tears began sliding down his cheeks.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew the risks, but we'll know once the baby is born and then we can treat you" Dr. Wright said "Now on lighter notes, your baby is doing good, it's heart beat has become stronger, you got a real warrior in there"

"You hear that?" Miguel said happily "we got a next world champion in there"

Kai laughed a little as he whipped away his tears; happy to hear his baby was strong.

…

Later that day Miguel was setting up a crib in their bedroom when he heard a class shatter, he got up and ran towards the kitchen "Kai!" he gasped when he saw his lover over the sink, blood dripping heavily form his hand "what happened?" he asked as he started tending to Kai's hand.

The small bluenette shook his head, he had a confused look on his face and was close to crying "I…I'm not even sure, I just dropped it"

Miguel frowned "are you feeling alright?" he wrapped his hand in a clean dishtowel, soaking it a little with blood.

Kai then broke completely down "I'm so scared Miguel" he cried out "what if I'll be a horrible parent?"

"What makes you say that?" he took Kai in his arms and started stroking his hair.

The Russian broke away from him and looked up "I wasn't raised by my parents Miguel, my mother died when I was nine years old and my father just…left us when I was even younger" tears were sliding down freely "I don't want to neglect my child because I might get my mothers depression...the thought is just…horrible"

Miguel kissed the top of his head "Kai, I love you and I'll be there every step of the way, I won't leave you or the baby, this will be alright, trust me"

"But…" Kai began but was stopped by his lover who looked his in the eyes "Kai, do you trust me?"

The little bluenette nodded "yes, I trust you Miguel"

…

That night Miguel lay awake, thinking about how things were changing fast for the both of them and how truly scary it was.

What if they wouldn't be good parents like Kai had thought?

He just hoped with all his heart they were wrong, he hoped they would become amazing parents that would be able to provide this baby everything it needed.

He then turned his head to the sleeping beauty next to him and kissed his forehead, soon drifting off the slumber with one hand on Kai's stomach.

…

A/N:

There's a fine reason for me taking a holiday from this fic, thinking about someone pregnant and having a baby was devastating for me at the time having just lost a baby myself.

But I'm back now and I hope you all forgive me, and kudos to the person who got the knocked up reference.


	7. 32 Weeks

32 weeks

"Wow, you look ready to pop!" Max said happily as he put his hands on Kai's belly, feeling the baby kick as he talked "can I babysitt for you when it's born?"

"I can't see why not" Miguel muttered, not looking up from his book 'what to expect when expecting'

"But not untill he or she is at least one years old!" Kai pointed out, the thought of someone watching over his child so soon after it was born was just too much "but you can always 'babysit' when I'm there with you Maxie"

The blond laughed "Cool" then he put his ear on Kai's belly to listen and started humming a little lullaby aswell "I'm gonna be to collest uncle you've ever had" he said quietly "I'll teach you to beyblade and skip rocks...and go feed the ducks and..."

He kept going on and on about all the things he was going to do, Kai didn't really listen, he just kept his eyes on Miguel, who had his nose stuck in the book.

It was the end of the 32nd week of the pregnancy and he was getting more nervous by the minuet, the doctors words sinking in further and further.

"_There's a risk of Kai getting depressed once the baby is born and that might lead to him not wanting anything to do with the baby"_

He tried not to think too much about it but honestly, it had been keeping him awake for a month, he didn't want to end up like his mother, neglecting her child just because she was ill.

"Kai?"

"….Kaaai?"

The bluenette snapped out of his thoughts "what?"

It was Tala, he had been talking to Kai for the past three minuets "I asked if you were all right"

Kai shook his head "yeah" he breathed out "I'm fine"

Then he stood up and made his way outside into the garden of Granger Dojo, leaving Tala, Max and Miguel alone.

After a moment of silence Tala glared at Miguel "what did you do playboy!"

The blond only shook his head "I didn't do anything, he's been like that all week"

"Do you know why?" Max asked worried, looking at Miguel as well, the Spaniard only sighed, dropping the book in his lap "I kind of do, yeah"

Tala kept glaring "well, do share"

"Well, we had out doctors appointment about a month ago and he told us that Kai could suffer depression after the baby is born, he's been thinking about it since then, isolating himself"

…

Tears made their way down Kai's cheeks as he sat outside, looking over the Japanese garden, he had a hand on his baby bump "you came at such a wrong time, I don't know if I'm ready for you"

"Any later and we wouldn't have been together" came Miguel's voice "Hadn't you gotten pregnant I would have hopped on a plane and gone back to Spain"

Kai didn't turn around "8 months Miguel, it's such a long time but I feel like it flew by…I feel like I'm not ready"

The blond sat down next to him and wrapped his strong arms around his shoulders "me neither…but with you by my side, I feel like I can do anything"

Tears kept sliding down the smaller ones face as he looked at Miguel "I'm just so scared"

"I think we're allowed to be scared Kai, it's our first child, unplanned and we're really young but I will love it all the more and I'll love you as long as you'll let me"

After a moment on silence and dried tears Kai muttered something "I can't believe I'm gonna have a baby…I can't even keep a goldfish alive"

"Oh dear God!" Miguel said as he burst out laughing.

…

As they rolled into week 33 Kai came home to an apartment full of people, he put his keys down on the table beside the door and walked over to Miguel "sweetie?" he said amused "what's all this?"

"Um…Baby shower…blame Ray and Hilary!" Miguel answered, "I swear I had nothing to do with this"

"Right, and were can I find them?"

Miguel nervously pointed towards the kitchen and Kai smiled and kissed his cheek "thanks"

Once Kai was in the kitchen he was Hilary and Ray chatting happily with Spencer and Mathilda.

"Why is my apartment full of people?" Kai asked casually, resting by the counter.

Ray only grinned "well, we decided that there had to be a baby shower…you have no say in this what so ever"

"Thought so" Kai muttered, "hand me a glass of water?" the neko did as he was asked and handed Kai the glass, Kai thanked him and took a sip "Might as well enjoy the day"

"So, what fun things did you do today?" Ray asked sarcastically, knowing fully well Kai hadn't done anything worth telling off.

"I ate cereal off my belly today, I can put the bowl on it and it won't fall off"

"Fascinating!"

Kai hit him on the arm, making the rest laugh, "Shut up Ray, you asked"

"And I'm serious! I find it fascinating that you can do that" Ray said laughing, making Kai grin as well.

…

That night Ray stayed longer than the rest, after everyone had left he helped clean up and put things into order in the small apartment.

Miguel said his good nights as Kai and Ray sat on the sofa and watched one of their favorite movies, Amélie

"I don't care how many times I see this movie, I always love it" Ray said, snuggling further into his pillow.

"Same here" Kai muttered "I guess this is the last time we get to be just us two…next time it'll be a screaming baby with us" he wondered out loud then looked at Ray.

The Neko looked saddened by the thought "things are changing so fast"

Kai only nodded

They sat in silence, the only sound was the movie playing when Ray suddenly hugged Kai "you'll always be my best friend, and I'll love that baby as my own"

"I appreciate that Ray"

They sat in silence for the rest of the night, both thinking the same thing; this baby will have the biggest family this world has ever seen.

…

A/N: sorry for no updating in awhile but I've been busy.

Hope you liked this small, fluffy, friendship chapter.


	8. 36 weeks End

**36 weeks **

The late September sun was shining brightly as the leaves started changing color and falling of it's branches, autum was here and that meant the birth of the newest blader was almost here.

The teams sat outside while they trained, cheering each other on as they battled.

Miguel was almost skipping with joy, he had just knocked Ray out of the dish and kissed Kai on the forehead as he sat down next to him, putting a hand on the big belly.

"You feeling alright?" he asked gently, a little smile creeping up, Kai nodded "yeah, why do you ask?"

The blond only grinned wider "well...you know, mini me is ariving soon and I was reading my books...are you cramping, or anything like that?"

Kai shook his head "no, not really...I feel fine sweetie"

Tala couldn't help over hearing them and turned his attention to the couple "you feeling alright Kai? Is something wrong?"

"What is wrong with you two...no I'm fine" he laughed lightly "today is my due day and Miguel is freaking out"

That got the entire groups attention "you're giving birth today?" Hilary asked excited "If I were Miguel I'd be freaking out too" Bryan pointed out "If I were _you _I'd be freaking out!" Tyson said, almost horrified.

Kai was silent for a moment then smiled "nah...I'll have the kid within the next 24 hours...don't worry."

**Six days later**

Kai kept pacing around the living room "why is this happening to me?" he nearly shouted.

His mood had changed drastickly from happy and mello to fricking pissed off, he was a week over due and nothing seemed to be happening anytime soon.

He had even made a visit to his docktor who told him it was normal and to be calm and try eat spicy food, go on walks and stupid stuff like that.

"Kai, love you shouldn't be stressing this much...it's not good for the baby" Miguel said worried as he watched Kai walk back and forth the appartment, it was kinda making him dizzy so he was trying to get Kai to stop.

"I swear to God I will build a fire in there and just...smoke it out!" he was mostly just talking to his belly than Miguel "get out, get out, get out, get out!

"That's it" Miguel grabbed Kai and forced him to sit down on the couch, he rubbed his shoulders and whispered soothing words to him "it's gonna be ok love, just be calm"

"I'm so uncomfartable Miguel" Kai was actually crying by now "we've tried everything, we tried the spicy food and the long walks and..."

Miguel cut him off "We haven't tried sex!"

"What?" Kai seemed taken back by the idea of this much discomfort could be turning his boyfriend on "you know that's what got us into this whole mess to begin with!"

Miguel chuckled "No silly, an orgasm could start the birth, the docktor said so...I'm not saying it because I'm horny"

It didn't take Kai a long time to grab Miguel by the shirt and kiss him "then we should have sex!"

The blond ripped his shirt off quickly, exposing gorgeous abs and kissed Kai forcefully.

They made out for awhile on the couch until Kai shoved Miguel off "what's wrong?" the blond chocked out dissapointed, the smaller boy looked up at him shocked "my...my water just broke" he muttered.

...

"So Kai, are we ready to have a baby?" their friendly doctor asked, a smile gracing his kind face.

"I guess" Kai said, he lay in a hospital bed with Miguel next to him "how far are the contracktions apart?" the man asked.

Miguel looked at his watch "well we came here an hour ago, and he's had three already...so I'd guess about 14-15 minuets"

A hiss of pain from Kai "more like 5 minuets apart now!"

The doctor only smiled "that means we can start" Kai gave a whimper of pain and a nervous look was passed between the two young men.

...

"Oh god!" came Bryans annoyed voice "we've been here for two and a half hours!"

Spencer glared at him "giving birth isn't like goinng through the drive through at McDonalds!"

"Thanks Spence, now I want a burger!"

Hilary and Mathilda exchanged looks "boy's will never understand birth" Hilary said and crossed her arms, huffing at how inconsidirate they were being.

Tala only grinned "well, Kai will know"

"That's not what I meant!" the girl snapped, jolting Cloude who was resting on Tala's shoulder out of a peaceful slumber.

The light-haired teen looked around confused "do we have a baby yet?"

"No not yet, go back to sleep love" Tala said kindly and kissed his temple, Claude layed his head back down and within minuets he was back to sleep.

An hour passed and they were all getting pretty restless, until finally Miguel came running into the waiting room "I HAVE A SON!"

The group sprang to it's feets but were too late because Miguel had sprinted back in, laughing happily.

The words "it's a boy" echoing through the halls of the maternity ward.

"It's a boy!" Max finally said, the words hitting everyone, smiles and laughs broke out as they hugged and congratulated each other, they all had a little nephew.

...

"Have you found a name for him?" Ray cooed as he stood over the crib, the baby holding on to his index finger in it's peaceful slumber

Miguel shook his head, looking down at his sleeping son "No, we just call him baby Hiwatari-Lavalier"

"That's kinda long don't you think?" Tala chuckled "how about baby awesome? Or baby blader"

It was just them, the couple and the baby, the rest of the teams had claimed exhaustion and headed home for the night.

Ray turned to Kai who was sleeping on the hospital bed, worry marring his face "how is he?" he asked Miguel gently.

The blond shrugged "exhausted, as to be expected" he looked over at his lover and smiled "he held the baby for the first time and cried, we're going to be just fine Ray"

The neko smiled, he couldn't wish for better news.

They may be young and maybe they weren't really ready for a baby but they had each other and as Miguel thought of how he fell in love with Kai over just nine months he got butterflies in his stomach, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Kai and baby Blader Awesome.

They would be just fine.

**6 years later **

Kai sat on the porch of Granger Dojo, the warm summer sun was shinging as Miguel held his 6 year old son Gou and spun them around, making the child giggle.

Tala was setting up a small beydish as Max worked on a new blade, they had begged Kai to let them teach Gou how to blade today and Kai had finally given in.

As the boys set everything up Mathilda came waddeling towards him with Spencer's arm around her waiste, she sat down next to Kai and put her hands on her big pregnant belly, Kai smiled at her "how's she doing?"

The pinkhaired woman smiled "just fine, she has a strong heartbeat, and yourself?"

Kai looked down at his pregnant belly, this would be his second pregnacny, he smiled at the couple "the doctor told us it's twins"

"That's fantastic" Spencer said happily, Kai nodded and looked over at Miguel, he looked so happy with his son, teaching him to beyblade, he had be beyond happy when Kai had told he he'd be expecting again, but this time they would get married, the Spanish mother-in-law had insisted.

And god knows, you didn't want to piss her off.

**END **

It's finally done, took some time and I just want to thank eveyone for their wonderful reviews and support.


End file.
